Pallet Party Panic
by Princess Tiger
Summary: A week before Christmas, the Pallet Girl Scouts host a girls-only sleepover for any who wish to attend, including May, Misty and Dawn. After developing a crush on their leader, Brock sends Ash, Drew and Gary to infiltrate the party whilst dressed as girls
1. Here Come the Girls

A/N: This is just a taster, up now to see what kind of feedback it generates. Since this is my Christmas fic, the remainder (Chapters 1 onwards) shall be published sometime in December around Christmas. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy it. Please not I have not, do not and will not be Satoshi Tajiri in any way shape or form, so that means I don't own Pokémon, no matter how many times I wish to.

**Pallet Party Panic**

A week until Christmas, the Pallet Girl Scouts host a girls-only sleepover, for any who wish to attend. After developing a crush on their leader, Brock sends Ash, Drew and Gary to infiltrate the party whilst dressed as girls.

**Prologue**

**Here Come the Girls**

Ash grunted in pain as a blonde wig was forcefully shoved on his head. He could see Drew in the mirror, slouched against the wall with a prominent sneer etched onto his make-up covered face.

"Urrgh Brock," Gary moaned, while the breeder clumsily dusted his cheeks with blusher. "I don't see why I have to do your dirty work."

"I'm too old!" Brock said cheerfully, smirking at Gary's displeasure.

"But I am too! This is an insult to my manhood!" he protested furiously.

Brock smirked. "Gary, you don't have much manhood yet," he said in a hushed, sly tone. Ash and Drew sniggered as Gary went redder than the blusher that stained his cheeks.

"Besides," he added. "Wouldn't you love to find out what the girls say about you behind you backs?" With this comment, Ash joined Gary in his attempt to look like a tomato, while Drew tried to maintain an air of superiority, difficult in his current attire.

"Finished!" Tracey exclaimed as he fixed one last hair on Ash's head. He stepped back to admire his handiwork with a grin.

"You look beautiful Ash," he said.

"I don't know whether to be disturbed by that comment, or insulted," Ash muttered darkly. Drew sighed heavily and pulled up his tights, inevitably his denim skirt rose up; making him growl in frustration and pull it down, which brought his tights down too. He frowned and tried to pull up the tights with one hand, and the skirt down with another, but failed miserably.

"Grr, these stupid tights won't stay up!" he muttered, then blanched slightly and shook his head. "I can't believe how wrong that just sounded."

"I think it's really quite amusing," Tracey mused, pointing at the scowling Drew and Gary. "You two are supposed to have quite the reputation with the ladies, and yet here you are in drag."

"Hey, what about me!" Ash whined whilst twiddling a lock of hair around his fingers absent-mindedly.

"Ash, you've being travelling with Brock for too long, girls see him and run for the hills," Gary explained quietly, out of Brock's earshot. "Which is why," he added, in a louder tone. "This mission is going to fail completely."

"It will not fail if you do it correctly," Brock told them sternly, whilst fussing with Gary's mascara. "All you have to do is act like girls for one night; how hard can that be?"

"Indeed," Tracey agreed. Ash sank lower in his chair, feeling defeated, whilst Drew scoffed incredulously at Brock's comment,

"How hard can that be?" Gary mimicked in a high voice.

"Perfect!" Brock congratulated. "You've got the voice already!"

Gary scowled, "You're gonna pay for this big-time Brock-o. Big-time."


	2. That's Not My Name

**Pallet Party Panic**

**Chapter 1**

**That's Not My Name**

"Brock I really hate you," Tracey hissed as he and Brock walked Ash, Drew and Gary to the door of Pallet Town Hall, where the sleepover was to be held.

"I feel your pain Tracey," Ash told his friend in a failed attempt to console him. Tracey scowled.

"I don't see why I have to play the mother," he muttered.

"Because you are the most feminine out of us," Brock said nonchalantly.

"And you're oh-so masculine," Tracey muttered sarcastically. Drew and Gary sniggered, while Ash looked between the members of his 'family', slightly confused since he still failed to grasp the concept of sarcasm.

As they neared the front door, Drew tried to discreetly pat his teal wig and make sure it was in place, while Gary fiddled with the tassels on his scarf. Brock snorted out his cola and then proceeded to choke theatrically, coughing and spluttering will his face turned a curious shade of blue. Drew and Gary scowled, Tracey remained indifferent and Ash was torn between helping his friend and making him pay for further denting his pride.

The five males entered the town hall and approached the desks, where a number of older girl scouts were taking down details. Tracey nudged the three 'girls' forward then tried to smile sweetly at the moody teenager on the other side of the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Drew grimaced at the disgusting lump of blue chewing gum that she was chomping on.

"My daughter and her friends," Tracey began, as he tried to do his best impression of a girl, but failed and ended up sounding a little like he had inhaled helium. Bored, Ash, Gary and Drew wandered towards the vending machine to get a drink while Tracey handed in their details.

"My daughter and her friends," he repeated, adjusting his voice so he wasn't quite so squeaky. "Would like to join your sleepover."

"Names?" The girl asked in a bored, monotone, giving Brock a sneer because he was drooling in a most unattractive manner, since the guide leader, Emma, had entered the lobby.

Ignoring Brock, Tracey began to fill out the form pondering slightly for the names for the three 'girls', with a silent chuckle, he wrote down three now he was satisfied with his choice. He knew the boys would blame Brock and therefore, the more humiliating the names, the more revenge he could enact on his friend. After all, Brock had made him wear Mrs. Ketchum's clothes and pretend to be Ash's mother.

Ash, Drew and Gary came back, each sipping at a can of soda as femininely as possible, a hard feat, considering Ash's constant slurping. The trio peeked over Tracey's shoulders to find out their names and consequently spattered their sodas all over the resentful Girl Guide, who sneered, again.

The scene they were beginning to cause quickly brought Brock down from his day-dream that involved himself and Emma, since he did not want to be recognised, being the only one not wearing a disguise. He quickly checked the sheet too, smirked evilly, then ushered them to the door,

"Right Adelaide, you, Daffodil and Gertrude can go inside and mom and I will sort out your forms and stuff, 'kay?" He handed the three bags to the now crimson girls and pushed them through the door before returning to his day-dream.

The three let out a disgruntled sigh and began to scan the hall searching for their friends and a place to sit.

"I can't believe those names, I bet it's Brock's fault," Gary muttered sullenly.

"Oh don't be so upset Gary, we can shorten them, they don't sound so bad then," Ash said cheerily, oblivious to his friends' glare.

"Two things Ash; one, you're name ain't so bad and two, shorten them?" Gary exclaimed incredulously.

"Whoopee," Drew cheered sarcastically, "We can be Addie, Gert and Daffy!"

"Told ya it was a good idea," Ash huffed proudly, still failing to notice the sarcasm. Gary and Drew rolled their eyes and began to weave through the maze of sleeping bags and suitcases to where they spotted a familiar red head at the back.

**~**

Misty, May and Dawn were sat at the back of the hall in a circle, with Sakura and Casey; two girls Misty encountered on her travels with Ash. While they chatted about various things, they also watched the people milling around in the hall and munched through their bags of sugary sweets.

The five girls all fell silent as three rather odd , uncomfortable looking girls approached them.

"Hi," one of them greeted in a slightly squeaky, honeyed voice. "Mind if we join you?"

"Erm… No, we don't mind, you can sit here," Misty answered, subtly raising her eyebrows at Dawn.

"So what are your names?" Sakura asked pleasantly.

"I'm As-"

"This is Adelaide," Drew cut in. "That's Gertrude and I'm Daffodil." Gary snorted impatiently, causing several of the others to give him a worried glance.

"You'll have to excuse Gert, it's…it's…" Drew faltered, unfortunately giving time for Ash to answer,

"It's that time of the month!" Ash finished cheerfully drawing glares and dubious glances from a number of girls nearby. Drew slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration,

"Addie, how many times do I have to tell you not to announce when a friend's on her period," he hissed, while Ash turned bright pink.

"Would you like to sit down, we have plenty of Haribo," May offered awkwardly in an attempt to change the subject. The three 'girls' sat down and laid out their sleeping bags on the floor between Misty and May. Ash opened his overnight bag and began pulling out his bags of Haribo, whilst Misty's eyebrows rose higher and higher with every one added to the pile, until it reached the point that they were almost in her hairline.

"Twenty bags Addie?" Gary scoffed.

"Why not Gee? We love Haribo!" Ash said cheerfully.

"Coz they already have seven bags," Gary muttered, rolling his eyes.

Before Ash could respond, a blonde haired girl approached them smiling sweetly.

"Hey," she greeted. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Sure," May answered. "I'm May, and these are Misty, Dawn, Casey, Sakura, Addie, Daffy and Gert."

"So now you know what we're called too!" Misty told Ash, Gary and Drew. Ash gave a puzzled glance and opened his mouth, but Drew quickly leant over,

"We're not supposed to know who they are you dolt,"he whispered furiously into Ash's ear.

"Well, I'm Katie an- my God, how much Haribo do you guys have?" she exclaimed. She sat down, wedging herself between Dawn and May then pulled out her sleeping bag and began to lay it out.

**~**

"Arrgh, high ball!" Brock growled in frustration.

"Nope Brock," Tracey answered smugly. "You've just got bad aim."

The boys were now in Tracey's newly acquired apartment, where Ash, Drew and Gary were meant to be staying for a boys sleepover. Instead, Tracey and Brock were playing cricket with tomatoes.

Tracey tossed the ball again, and this time Brock's, makeshift bat, a large pop bottle, came into contact and knocked it into the white living room wall, where it exploded, merging with the juice of ten other tomatoes.

"Whoo!" Brock cheered, punching the air. "I hit it!"

"Fast ball!" Tracey cried, bowling a particularly large tomato in Brock's direction, the breeder swung his bat in time, and sent the tomato hurtling through the air, towards the door where it came into contact…

… with Delia Ketchum's face. Brock and Tracey could only watch in horror as the tomato exploded on impact covering Delia's face, hair and clothes in sticky red tomato pulp. She wiped the pulp from her face, remaining calm, then blinked. Twice.

"Brock, Tracey," she began in a calm, honeyed voice, that sounded like the kind of calm you would get before a storm. "Where Ash, Gary and Drew?"

**A/N: So what do you think? Chapter 2 will be up sometime soon. I still don't own Pokémon, Haribo, any Ting Tings songs and anything else mentioned, apart from the story and tomato cricket. **

**Princess Tiger**


	3. Oh Tell Me the Truth

**Pallet Party Panic**

**Chapter 2**

**Oh Tell Me the Truth**

Ash winced dramatically and spat out his sweet. "Urgh," he moaned. "You could've warned me that I was about to eat liquorice."

"You should've just looked," Gary retorted snidely.

Misty raised her eyebrows, "Ash absolutely despises liquorice."

"Who's Ash?" Drew questioned innocently, yet he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Misty cheeks flushed, making May smirk evilly.

"Ash is Misty's crush," she retorted slyly, earning her a glare from the crimson Misty.

"He is not!" she protested indignantly, just as Ash choked on a fizzy cola bottle. Gary smirked knowingly at his disguised friend, whilst Drew looked alarmed.

"Addie," he exclaimed with mock concern. "Come on, let's go get some water or summat."

With that, Drew stood up and with a firm grip on Ash's elbow dragged his friend to towards the toilets. Gary shrugged noncommittally and sighed,

"I'd better go see if Addie's okay." He stood up and sauntered across the hall to where Drew was still tugging Ash along.

After he was out of hearing distance, Sakura quirked an eyebrow,

"They are three of the strangest girls I've ever met."

"Tell me about it," Dawn answered, wearing a puzzled expression.

Once Gary had checked under all the cubicle doors to make sure no-one else was there, he turned to watch Ash and Drew with an amused expression on his face. Drew had Ash backed up against a sink in fear whilst he regarded him with a furious glare.

"Ash, you idiot!" Drew fumed. "You almost gave us away! How obvious could you make it? I know you like Misty but acting like that will give us away! You idiot!"

Gary burst into a spontaneous fit of guffaws, making Drew whirl around and glare at him.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You're ac-" Gary began before dissolving into laughter again.

"I'm what?" Drew said impatiently, folding his arms and glaring stonily at Gary.

"You're acting like a girl!" Gary spluttered. Drew scowled,

"I am not," he defended haughtily.

"You are," Ash chimed in.

Drew glared at him again, "You've been disgraced and are therefore not invited into this conversation."

"More proof," Gary concluded. "Drew you're a girl."

"I'm not!" he protested furiously. "If I did; how would you explain the fact I like-" Drew cut himself off abruptly , upon realising what he was saying.

Gary smirked smugly, "You like _who_, Drew?"

The boy flushed a deep crimson beneath his make-up and mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry Drew," Gary said teasingly. "Could you say that a little louder?"

"I like May, alright?" Drew hollered now even redder.

The door swung open suddenly and Katie bounced in.

"Hey guys," she said. "Misty and that sent me to see if you were okay."

"Yeah we're fine," Gary replied nonchalantly, throwing Drew a dubious glance.

"Oh don't worry," Katie continued. "And might I add, I know your secret, boys!"

**~**

"Brock, Tracey, I am not going to repeat myself again," Delia said in a calm yet menacing tone. "Where are Ash, Drew and Gary?" Both men looked at the floor guiltily, avoiding Delia's intimidating glare.

"Mrs. Ketchum," Brock began carefully. "How would you react if I said the boys were attending a different sleepover, one that requires them to be dressed in wigs and make-up."

"You mean you sent my son and his friends to the all girls sleepover at the Town Hall?" she answered in a monotone. Tracey gulped nervously and both he and Brock nodded.

There was a tense silence as Delia stared stonily at the two cowering men before her, then she did something completely unexpected.

She burst into hysterical laughter. Brock and Tracey watched in astonishment as she clutched onto the back of the armchair and cackled like a hyena. As her laughter subsided, she re-gathered her composure and smiled at them.

"This is going to be so funny tomorrow," she stated and sauntered out.

Brock turned slowly to the bemused Tracey beside him,

"What the hell just happened?"

**~**

Ash blushed, Gary blanched and Drew's jaw dropped. Katie smiled smugly.

The first to recover, Gary sputtered out, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You three," she answered, pointing to Ash, Gary and Drew. "Are boys. In fact, you are Ash," she stated, pointing at the crimson boy beside the sinks. "You are that Gary, Dawn mentioned," she continued. "And I have no idea who the hell you are, Grassy."

"How do y-" Ash began, but Drew cut him off,

"You don't know who _I _am?" he asked.

"No."

"Drew, shut up." Gary said flippantly. "And you," he continued, turning to Katie. "You are a boy, but I have no idea who."

"Gary, what the hell are you on about?" Drew demanded irritably.

"Brilliant deduction," Katie said simply, ignoring Drew. She pulled at her light brown hair, which was actually a wig and revealed a mop of auburn hair beneath it.

"Kenny?" Ash asked. "What are you doing here?"

Drew turned to Ash, "You know this joker?"

"Well _duh_, that's Kenny," Ash said in reply.

Drew opened his mouth to speak, but Gary ignored his friend and turned to the boy before them,

"Kenny, since you're here, do you think you could help us?"

"Sure."

**~**

"Right, so you guys know the rules?" Misty asked the group before her. "We take turns to spin the bottle and the spinner asks whoever it lands on a truth." There were a series of nods. "Good, Dawn, you're first."

Dawn, sat to the right of Misty, reached forwards to spin the pop bottle. The girls (and boys) watched it as it span around, finally landing on Sakura, sat opposite Dawn.

"Okay Sakura," Dawn said. "Your question; what's the funniest, most daring thing you ever done?"

"Erm," Sakura said, deep in thought. "Ahh, it's got to be that time I put Viagra in the punch at my uncle's wedding."

"Really? I bet that was funny," May asked.

"Oh it was hilarious, my uncle even tried to hit on a table."

"I've gotta try that," May smirked.

"Katie, your turn next," Misty said, taking charge again. Kenny, in the guise of Katie, leaned forward and span the bottle. Dawn groaned as the bottle top stopped on her.

"Right," Kenny said with a sly smirk. "Dawn who are your crushes and did you get over them?"

"Errm," Dawn began. "First there was Kenny, I guess I never really got over him; then there was Ash, but we became friends so I got over that one; then Paul, I suppose, but he's horrible so that one ended pretty quickly; then there was Gary, he's kinda cute and that's it, I think." Dawn's casual narrative was met by silence. "Oh and May," she added with a wink. "Drew's a keeper."

The brunette flushed bashfully at this comment whilst Drew's face became the fourth added to the list of those trying not to look shell shocked.

"Okay," Misty started cautiously. "Casey, your go next."

Ash nodded silently and bit his lip as he reached forward and set the bottle spinning. The girls sat quietly, tracing the bottles movements with their eyes until it landed on the next victim; May.

"So May," Casey started in a falsely sugared tone. "This Drew guy that keeps getting mentioned, is he your crush?"

"No," she mumbled, flushing bright red. Gary hid a smug smirk behind his drink as he spotted Drew's pained expression. "He used to be, but with all our travelling through Johto, it kinda became something…more."

"Aww," Dawn and Misty cooed in unison. "Our little Maisie's in love!"

"He'll be delighted," Ash cooed, making everyone turn to stare at him.

"What on earth are you on about, Addie?" Misty asked.

"Well," Ash began dramatically. "Daffy here lives in LaRousse, and Drew just so happens to be her neighbour. Anyway, last year when he was home for Christmas and New Year, there was a big New Year party at Daffy's house that I went to too. I spoke to him and he kept on going on about you, so I think he's got a thing for ya."Gary gaped at Ash, amazed by his ability to bluff whilst Drew looked practically delirious with the way May's eyes lit up with Ash's statement.

"You really think there's a chance?" May asked with bright eyes. Ash nodded. "And what about you Daffy?"

"I do," Drew answered, meeting May's eyes with a smile. Her eyes widened momentarily, but she didn't say anything, instead reaching forwards to spin the bottle. It landed on Ash, who bit his lip nervously.

"Addie," May began, with her confidence returned after the interrogation about Drew . "Any celeb crushes?"

Ash opened his mouth to speak, just as Emma, the guide leader came around.

"Right girls, time for bed, it's one o'clock." There was series of groans before Ash answered his question quickly.

"I like Brock, the ex- Pewter Gym Leader," he gabbled. Misty choked on her cola in surprise.

"_Brock?_" she asked incredulously. The guide leader paused and turned around.

"Sorry to eavesdrop girls," Emma said. "But isn't Brock that hormonal friend of you three," she pointed to Misty, May and Dawn. "Who told me he wanted to marry me or something."

"That's him," Dawn chirped.

Ash whirled around, "You're friends with _Brock_?"

Drew leaned to Gary beside him and whispered in his ear, "Don't you think Ash is getting a little too good at this girl thing?"

"So are you," he whispered back nonchalantly. Drew scowled and sat back, glaring at his cup of orange squash.

Suddenly, Drew stood up.

"I'm going to the toilets," he said quickly and stalked off.

"I'll come with you!" May called, then got up and quickly followed him.

Emma smiled at the group and left to go deal with a pillow-fight across the hall.

"You know," Dawn whispered in Misty's ear. "Those girls really are weird."

**~**

Drew came out of the toilet cubicle, and cowered away from May; who had waited for him and was now regarding him with a determined stare.

"Drew, I know that's you, so look at me," she ordered sternly. Reluctantly, the boy pivoted around and glanced into May's blue eyes.

"Now tell me, what you are doing here."

"Brock sent us," he stated plainly, now facing May with a determined stare.

"You're not the only one here?"

"No," he answered. "But now tell me, how did you know it was me?"

May flushed slightly bashfully at this, "I'd recognise your eyes anywhere."

"Okay," Drew replied, avoiding her eyes. "Now I'll tell you what happened, but first you must promise me that you will not tell anyone, especially Misty and Dawn."

"Fine," she answered. "Firstly, about that spin the bottle game I-"

"May," Drew interrupted. "I like you too, but not now."

**~**

Thanks for reading. Sorry it was a little late. Thank you so much for all your reviews, I really do appreciate them. Also, one question; Penguinshipping or Calaviershipping?

Until Chapter 3,

Au revoir

Princess Tiger


	4. The Morning After

_I'm back...._

**Pallet Party Panic**

**Chapter 3**

**The Morning After**

"Goodbye girls, thanks for coming," Emma said cheerily as Ash, Drew, Gary, Kenny, Misty, May, Dawn, Casey and Sakura left the hall and began to scan the lobby for those that were picking them up.

"Thanks Emma, we had a great time," Misty answered cheerfully whilst the others nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, there's Tamao," Sakura said, waving at her older sister. "Casey, we've gotta go," she said, tugging at her friend's arm.

"Okay then, bye Misty, it was nice seeing you again and it was nice meeting the rest of you," Casey gabbled as Sakura started to drag her across the lobby.

"Same here, bye guys!" Casey shouted excitedly over her shoulder.

"Bye Casey, bye Sakura!" They shouted in reply.

"Man, I've never seen someone so excited to go Christmas shopping," Misty commented.

"Yeah," May agreed. "Especially on a Sunday this close to Christmas, it'll be a nightmare."

The seven of them stood around talking amongst themselves for fifteen minutes or so, when Delia showed up with, to the horror of Ash, Drew and Gary, Tracey, in his disguise.

"Girls," Delia called affectionately. "I see you've made some new friends."

"We sure have Mrs. K, these are Addie, Daffy, Gert and Katie," Misty answered.

"Ahh well, would girls like to come back, I'm sure the boys would like to meet you."

"Errm, is that okay with you, mom?" Ash asked, turning to Tracey, who smirked in response.

"Of course dearie, I'll sit and have coffee with Mrs. Ketchum while you girls can talk."

Ash and Drew gulped. "That would be lovely," Gary said with a pained smile.

Tracey and Delia led the group of seven to the cars, Misty, Dawn and Kenny climbed into Delia's sensible red estate car whilst Ash, Gary, Drew and May got into Tracey's rusty old green Land Rover.

"So," Gary began dramatically as the car began to crawl through the busy traffic. "How the hell are we going to manage this then?"

"Erm Ash?" Tracey asked unsurely. "Are you sure it's a wise idea to speak about you know now?"

"What the fact we're Ash, Drew and Gary?" Ash answered. "May already knows."

"And even if she didn't," Drew added teasingly. "You just blew our cover by calling him Ash."

Tracey cringed and laughed sheepishly. "I guess I did."

Gary smirked inconspicuously as he noticed Drew's hand resting on May's shoulder.

"May and Drew," he began, catching Ash's eye with a wink.

"Sitting in a tree," Ash sang making Drew glare and quickly retract his hand from the blushing brunette's shoulder.

"K, I, S, S, I, N, G," The smirking pair continued, much to the amusement of Tracey, who was chortling in the front.

"First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a baby carriage," they finished and stared at Drew with self-satisfied smirks.

Drew just raised his eyebrows and sighed calmly, "At least I have the courage to tell a girl I like her," he stated, giving Ash a pointed stare. Ash recoiled and his smile vanished suddenly, instead his mouth formed a pout.

"Least I'm not gonna do it dressed as a girl," he muttered.

"Least I'm not scared of the girl I like," Drew retorted haughtily.

"Drew," Gary chimed in. "You were terrified of telling May you like her so shut up."

Drew huffed at this comment and folded his arms, turning to glare at the traffic queue outside the window. An awkward silence filled the car as Ash and Drew continued to sulk.

"Tracey," May piped up after a while. "How did Mrs Ketchum find out about the boys?"

"Well, ermm…" Tracey began awkwardly. "She came round to check on you guys and found me and Brock playing tomato cricket without you. Then she asked us were you were and laughed when we told her."

"She _laughed_?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Yep, like a maniac."

**~**

"I wonder why May chose to go with the others," Misty mused to no-one in particular, from her seat in the front.

"I dunno," Kenny replied as he stared out the car window at the queuing traffic, he could see Tracey's car, in the lane beside them, three cars behind them.

"They are kinda strange though," Dawn commented beside him. Kenny saw Delia in the rear-view mirror, trying to sustain a laugh at this comment.

"And May's been acting odd too, ever since she went the loo with Daffy," Misty said thoughtfully. "It's almost like she knows something we don't."

"She probably does," Delia pointed out.

"I suppose, I think it has something to do with those girls," Misty said.

"I know!" Dawn exclaimed eagerly. "Maybe they're not girls, maybe they're vampires or superheroes or something!"

"And I think you need to restrain that overactive imagination of yours," Misty retorted jokingly. Dawn pretended to pout and scowl like a moody toddler, making the others laugh.

"Aww, baby Dawn," Kenny cooed, ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" she shouted, then smirked and ruffled his hair too. Kenny winced as he felt his wig slip, and fall off completely. Misty and Dawn both gasped while Delia smiled knowingly.

"You're a boy!" Misty yelled.

"_Kenny_?" Dawn shrieked incredulously.

**~**

"Uh-oh," May stated in a monotone from the front seat.

"What?" Drew asked, concerned.

"Dawn's shouting at Kenny," she answered. "And he doesn't have a wig."

"Oh," Ash answered. "Crud."

"My sentiments exactly," Gary answered with a frown. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"Avoid Misty," Ash replied, with a slightly horrified look in his eyes.

"Oh she can't be that bad," Drew retorted. Ash, Gary, May and Tracey all turned to stare at him in shock.

"_Can't be that bad_?" Ash repeated incredulously. "Misty'll have my guts for garters."

Gary snorted, "Ash, no-one uses that phrase anymore."

"I do, but anyway, I'm as toast as ……toast."

"Oh don't be such pessimists," May scolded. "There's a chance he hasn't told them."

"May," Drew replied. "Revert to the dark side, it helps you become ready for the crap that comes later in life."

"But pessimists never enjoy life," she protested.

"We do," Gary and Drew countered in unison.

"But that doesn't answer the question of what we're going to do about Misty."

"And Dawn," Gary added.

"Oh please," Ash scoffed. "Angry Dawn is like a cute baby Smoochum compared to Angry Misty."

"A Smoochum in comparison to what."

"An angry, food-deprived rabid Ursaring."

"We're doomed," Drew concluded.

"Drew," May chided. "Quit the pessimism."

**~**

"Aston James Ketchum you are so dead," Misty seethed as she strode towards the boy who was getting out the car. He yelped as he saw her and cowered behind Gary.

"Ash you wimp," Gary scolded jokingly.

Misty continued walking until she was right beside Ash and she stopped and glared up at him.

"I can't believe you're scared of someone smaller than you," Gary teases.

"Can it," Misty snarled, making Gary yelp.

"And you," she continued viciously turning to point at May. "_You knew_?"

Drew stepped in front of May, spreading his arms as if to protect her.

"Calm Misty, May has nothing to do with this." The tense atmosphere as Dawn squealed excitedly running to give May a hug.

"Oh my God, May you're together," she gabbled joyously like an excitable five-year old, making a few of the other wince.

"Dawn," May berated gently, whilst blushing furiously. "Now is not the time."

"I know Dawn sighed. "But you guys are finally together," she added with a squeal.

May smiled and turned to gaze ardently at Drew, "I guess we are." There was a collective 'ahh' at the couple, with the exclusion of Misty who was still glaring furiously at Ash.

"You are still in trouble," she stated sternly, though she had calmed down and was no longer yelling.

"It was Brock's fault," Ash blurted, pointing at the Breeder who had just stepped through the front door. He quickly surveyed the scene and promptly entered the house.

"Coward," Gary muttered.

"Well peeps, let's go inside," Delia said cheerily, being to usher Kenny, Tracey and Dawn through the door. Ash stared at her with a horrified expression.

"What is it honey?"

"Mom," he began wearily. "Don't ever use the word 'peeps' again." Delia laughed, but nodded in agreement. Just as Ash was about to head towards the house, Misty grabbed his arm. He looked back expectantly.

"I need to speak to you," she said calmly. "Alone," she added, giving Gary a pointed glance. He nodded and frantically scurried inside.

"It's hilarious how you can intimidate him," Ash said fondly, watching his friend with an amused smile.

"I can intimidate you too."

"Misty, you could intimidate a rampaging Gyrados."

"I already have," she said with a proud smile.

"So what did you want to speak about Mist?" Ash asked, to steer the subject away from the fearful Water-types that secretly, he was absolutely terrified of.

"Err, yes, well you see… I mean… I wanted…" Misty mumbled incoherently, looking at the floor.

"Misty you're not making any sense."

The Gym Leader took at deep breath and raised her head to look in his eye, "I wanted to ask you if you remembered about what was said last night."

"About you liking me? Yeah, I remember that."

"Oh, well you that was May and Dawn's fault, they made a big deal out of it. I do like you though and although it would be nice to be you know, together I know we're friends and it's not a good idea and it could ruin our friendship and stuff," Misty gabbled, a furious blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Misty," Ash began, however she was so nervous, she continued to ramble without paying him any attention. Ash proceeded to tune her out, until something she said caught his attention.

"…I mean I understand if you don't like me and if you don't just say. I mean c'mon, I'm not that pretty or anything and it would be easier to just stay friends 'coz a relationship may ruin our friendship, and that's just fine, it really is an-" Misty was cut off from her rambling by Ash, who placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away quickly and then quickly turned his gaze to the floor.

"Wh-what was that?" she stammered.

"You weren't going to listen to me," he mumbled. "So I figured the only way to let you see my side was to …kiss you."

Misty opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Delia, who had appeared at the front door.

"C'mon peeps, non-alcoholic eggnog time!" she shouted to them.

"Mom, I told you not to use that word!" Ash hollered after her. He turned to smile at Misty, who was now shivering from the cold and led her inside, the auburn curls of his wig bouncing happily behind him.

**~**

Merry Christmas to all you wonderful reviewers (and readers) you have all been brilliant. Kudos to you, give yourself a pat on the back.

I shall try the last chapter up around Boxing Day and the Epilogue up before New Year's.

Don't forget there's a poll on my profile: vote for either Penguinshipping or Cavaliershipping, this chapter is your last chance!

Once again, thank you, and I hope you have a lovely Christmas.

Princess Tiger


	5. It's a Wonderful Life

Sorry I'm a little later than planned, I've been a bit busy. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 4**

**It's a Wonderful Life**

"So Misty," May began, feigning nonchalance. "Are you going to tell us what happened it the garden yet?"

"Nope," Misty answered carelessly as she curled the ribbons of the present she was wrapping, it was now Christmas Eve, as arrangements had been made and Delia was allowing everyone to stay for Christmas, after all, no-one wanted to miss out on her delicious cooking.

"Please," Dawn begged in a sugared voice, looking up at Misty with big round eyes.

Misty sighed, "You'll never shut up unless I tell you, will you?"

"What do you think?" May replied coyly, as she adorned the tag for Drew's present with a heart. Noticing this, Misty swiftly changed the conversation.

"So you are with Drew now?" she posed, smiling slyly.

May smiled proudly, "Yep, he kissed me yesterday."

"He _what_?" Dawn shrieked.

"Kissed me," May replied simply, going back to writing her tag.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dawn huffed, more composed.

"You'd act like the crazy girl you just did," May replied simply.

"Ash kissed me," Misty blurted, making May and Dawn turn to stare at her.

"He _what_?" they shrieked in unison.

"May you are such a hypocrite," Misty commented, inducing the brunette into giving her a sharp glare. "And you heard right, we were in the garden, I told him I liked him, blabbed on a bit and he kissed me to get his point across," she narrated.

"Which was?" Dawn prompted.

"That he liked me back," Misty answered, trying to hide the smile that was gracing her features, making her eyes sparkle. Dawn squealed and May cheered loudly.

Gary's head poked around the door,

"Would you girls be quiet?" he hissed. "Ash and Drew are on the Wii dance mat and I really don't want to miss Ashy-boy having his butt whooped."

"They're what?" The girls chorused.

"You heard me," Gary answered simply before disappearing down the hall. Without hesitation, the three girls followed excitedly into the lounge and were instantly amazed by the sight.

"How did we not hear this in the room?" Misty whispered to May, who shrugged in response, her eyes already glued to the intense match before them.

Ash was bouncing around, obviously enjoying himself, whilst appearing playfully competitive.

"He's quite good at this," Dawn commented to Misty.

"I know, and he's rarely home to play on it."

"Maybe he's just a natural," May reasoned. "Drew certainly is," she added, watching he boyfriend with an ardent gaze.

"She's got it bad," Misty whispered to Dawn.

"She sure has, but you can't deny it, Drew is good."

Misty nodded in agreement; the green-haired boy was currently stepping on each of the arrows in exact time with the music, yet his face remained as cool as ever, as if he wasn't even breaking a sweat. His score was already more than double Ash's, Misty noted with a little sympathy for the tiring boy.

When the match was over, Ash flopped on the sofa with exhaustion.

"I see what you mean Drew," he said, a little breathlessly. "You are the master of that thing, I thought I was good, but you almost tripled my score."

"What can I say?" Drew replied with his trademark cocky smirk. "I grew up with three older sisters."

"Well, who wants to challenge me?" Gary asked arrogantly, stepping up to the left dance mat.

"I will!" Dawn shouted eagerly, bouncing up from the sofa to take her place on the right-hand mat.

"You think you can beat me?" Gary challenged.

"Yep," Dawn answered confidently. "You wanna bet?"

"Name the wager."

"The winner gets to pick who the loser kisses."

"Gary can't kiss May," Drew piped up, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder.

"Or Misty," Ash added, not noticing the red-heads surprise at this.

"Well that's not fair," Gary moaned. "The only girl left is Dawn."

"Not true," Ash chimed. "Patricia's coming around later."

Gary flushed a deep red.

"Who's Patricia?" Misty asked innocently, looking up at Ash.

"My next door neighbour, Gary's had a crush on her for years," Ash answered smugly.

"Yeah well you had a crush on my sister," Gary retorted.

"Which I got over when I met Misty," Ash replied calmly, grinning at the girl beside him, who was now blushing furiously.

"How sweet," May and Dawn cooed in unison.

"Can we get on with the match now?" Gary interjected impatiently. Dawn immediately stood in a fighting stance on the mat while May and Drew sat down on the sofa opposite the TV. Misty and Ash went to join Tracey who had been sat quietly on the small sofa, side on to the TV, occasionally speaking to Kenny who was sat on the floor, sifting through the Ketchum's' music collection.

"Where's Brock?" Misty asked as she flopped down in-between Ash and Tracey.

"He and Pikachu are in the kitchen, helping Delia in the kitchen," he answered tiredly.

"Pikachu's more likely to be eating," Ash said with a fond smile at the thought of his dearest companion.

Their conversation was interrupted by Dawn's cry of protest as she missed the fourth beat in a row, while Gary seemed to hit them all with ease.

"He's on a par with you Ash," Misty commented.

"Better actually, he had Daisy to practice against when we used to play the old version."

"How good is Dawn?" Misty asked.

"I'm unbelievably dreadful," Kenny piped up, from his position on the floor. "And _I_ can beat Dawn." As if to illustrate his point, Dawn growled in irritation as she missed yet another string of beats.

When the song ended, the winner was clear; Gary had more than quadrupled Dawn's score. She stood there nervously, twirling a piece of her navy hair around a finger, as Gary slowly surveyed the room. He turned his gaze back to her and smirked slyly.

"Kenny."

Kenny's head whipped around to stare at Dawn and Gary.

"Come again?" Dawn asked nervously.

"I want you to kiss Ken-ny," he said, spelling out each syllable like one would with a young child.

"Right," Dawn replied, her face reddening like a tomato. "Kenny?" she prompted. Kenny stood nervously and walked into the centre of the room, where Dawn was.

"Go in the hall, it's private," Gary offered, with a smile.

Dawn and Kenny stepped out into the hall and faced each other expectantly.

"Wh-what do we do?" Dawn stammered, her cheeks still a deep beetroot.

"This," Kenny replied, leaning forward and pecked her on the lips. Dawn blinked rapidly, a little stunned then smiled.

"I think you got it wrong," Dawn answered. Kenny raised his eyebrows. Dawn leaned a little closer, "It's more like this."

She seized hold of the back of his head and pulled him closer, bringing his lips to hers.

**~**~**

"Right," Gary concluded. "_It's a Wonderful Life_ it is." He slotted the disc into the DVD player and sat back on a large cushion.

"I love this film," May murmured, hugging her pillow tighter as she snuggled into Drew's lap. From the armchair beside them, Misty nodded in agreement and ruffled Ash's hair, causing him to look up at her from where he was sat by her feet.

Just as the film was about to start, the doorbell rang, so Ash leapt up to answer it, Misty following at his heels.

He opened the front door and smiled,

"Patricia, nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too Ash," she smiled, giving him a hug. As she let go, she noticed Misty standing behind him.

"Misty right?" Patricia asked cheerily. Misty nodded, a little put off by the girl who she thought bore a striking resemblance to Dawn, except her eyes were green and her hair was almost black.

"I hope you don't mind Ash," Patricia continued. "But I brought my older cousin with me."

"That's fine," he answered, noticing the girl behind his friend for the first time. He silenced abruptly as he recognised her.

"Emma?" Misty asked, surprised.

"Oh hi Misty, you were at the sleepover right," Emma said smiling. She turned to Ash and added, "But you look strangely familiar too."

"Oh Ash was at the sleepover, dressed as a girl," Misty replied, smiling slyly.

"You where?" Patricia asked incredulously though a fit of laughter. Ash blushed,

"Gary did too," he protested. "And Brock made us."

"Brock's your crazy breeder friend right?" Emma asked. Ash and Misty nodded in unison. "I shall go speak to him," she concluded, bouncing into the house, to the kitchen.

"How did she know where the kitchen was?" Misty asked.

"Houses round here have the same layout," Ash said.

"Right, let's go watch this film!" Patricia said excitedly running down the corridor to the lounge.

"Gary!" she squealed as she entered. Ash shook his head and lead Misty back down the corridor.

"Now you've met my other loopy childhood friend," he said smiling fondly.

**~**~**

At eleven, Delia crept into the dark lounge. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she straightened a few cushions then stood and observed the room's occupants, most of who were slumbering.

She smiled at Gary who was awake, but not paying any attention to her, he was sat on the floor, combing Patricia's hair with his hand while her head rested in his lap.

Ash and Misty were squashed together in an armchair, Misty's head was resting on Ash's shoulder and his was lolling on top of her head.

May was cuddling up to Drew, still sat on his lap; he had his arms around her and his head was drooping backward, leaning on the back of the sofa and his mouth was hanging open.

Brock was slumbering on the other sofa, sat side on, so Emma could cuddle up to his chest, Delia noted how he seemed to be drooling.

Dawn and Kenny were sat at the foot of the sofa, with arms around each other and their heads lolling together.

Taking out her camera, Delia carefully took a photo of each couple so she did not disturb them. She then crept out the room again, chuckling under her breath,

"Blackmail."


	6. The Bells are Ringing Out

A/N: I can't believe I've reached the end of this story, it has been such fun to write. I'm going away for New Year but I'll be back on the second, when I'll publish the full version of this, since I wanted to publish this today. I also want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, alerted or favorited this story, it really made my day that you took the time to write all your lovely reviews.

**Epilogue**

**The Bells are Ringing Out for Chr- A **_**Wedding**_** Day?**

Delia hummed happily to herself as she sashayed through the kitchen, observing the caterers work with a keen eye. In her hand she held a set of photos, ready to show Tracey who was ordering the people around on where to put the tables for the reception.

"Tracey," she sang. "Come see these." The man nodded and ducked under the roof of the gazebo, crossing the garden to see her.

"Wow, when were these taken?" Tracey asked as he leafed through the pictures.

"Christmas Eve, the year they got together," Delia replied with a satisfied smile. "I told Ash if he didn't give me grandkids by his twenty-fifth birthday then I would show these at his wedding."

"But Ash isn't twenty-five yet," Tracey pointed out.

"No, but it is now December, and with less than five months to Ash's birthday, he hasn't got enough time."

"What if Misty's already pregnant?" Tracey reasoned.

"If Misty was due in April, she would not be fitting in that wedding dress."

"Good point," Tracey said as he passed back the photos. "You go create a way to embarrass your son and I'll go fix the buffet table."

"Sure," Delia replied as she bounced through the house. She stopped as she passed by the lounge to watch Kenny who seemed to be glaring at the angel atop the Christmas tree while he wrote.

"Hey Kenny," she greeted. He looked up and smiled,

"Hey Mrs. K, need any help?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Delia answered. "You any good with computers?"

"Yeah, you sit down, and I'll go get the laptop, I presume you're creating something for the wedding."

"Thanks dearie, it's up in the spare bedroom."

After Kenny came back down with the laptop, he and Delia sat on the sofa to begin work.

"So you're planning on putting all of these photos in the presentation?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, even the one of you and Dawn, before you even start to complain," Delia told him.

"I wasn't gonna, it may help me actually."

"How so?"

"You see when you came in, I was trying to write a proposal speech," Kenny explained, starting to flush a little.

"That's great Kenny," Delia cooed. "At least I didn't have to beat sense into you like I did with my son."

"You really want those grandkids huh?" Kenny joked.

"I do, that's why I banned the hotel people from giving Ash any protection while he's on his honeymoon."

"Mrs. K, I really didn't need to hear that," Kenny mumbled.

"Oh, well, let's get on with embarrassing my son and getting you engaged," Delia said, taking charge of the laptop.

"No, let me do that," Kenny scolded, taking the laptop back.

**~**~**

"Wow May, you look like you're about to pop!" Ash told her delightedly as his pregnant friend and her husband arrived at the bustling Ketchum house.

"Ash!" Misty hissed, slapping him on the shoulder. "That's no way to speak to a mother to be."

"But she does," Ash protested.

Drew smiled and shook his head, "You two sure have married life down to a T."

Just then Dawn came flying down the hall, with cake mix in her hair and all over the apron.

"May, Drew it's great to see you!" she greeted excitedly.

"Hey Dawn," Drew replied calmly.

"Where's the best man?" May asked as she removed her coat.

"Right here," Gary answered with a wave from the dining room. "I'm awaiting the help of the maid of honour and the happy couple so I can finish the seating plan," he quppied, with a pointed glance at Ash, Misty and May.

"Will you be patient," Ash ordered. "Or else I might fire you."

"You can't fire me," Gary protested. "We made a pact."

"Gary, stop acting like a spoilt schoolgirl," Patricia scolded from the lounge. "And it's not like you'd have the guts to propose anyway."

"Oh be quiet woman, I have no-one to propose to" Gary answered. "And Ash had to be bullied into proposing by his mother anyway."

"Tell me about it," Misty muttered. "I could barely understand him, he was stuttering that much."

"Well Drew here was fine," May said, patting her husband lovingly on the shoulder. Ash and Gary snorted.

"That's what you think May," Gary scoffed, earning him a glare from the green haired man. "Drew was so nervous he almost pooed himself."

Ash frowned slightly, "I thought he _did_ poo himself."

"I didn't," Drew defended indignantly.

"Eww, you pooed yourself!" Dawn said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"No I didn't!" he protested glaring at Ash, who wasn't paying any attention.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked, glancing round the hall.

"Oh he's helping me in the kitchen," Dawn answered.

"How?" Drew questioned.

"Whatever he's doing, he's a better help than you, rich boy," May retorted.

**~**~**

Delia's eyes watered as she stared at the couple before the priest with a joyful smile. The priest looked at them expectantly, waiting for Misty to begin her vows.

"I, Misty Anne Waterflower, take Ashton James Ketchum to be my lawful wedded husband; to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to tease and to comfort, in sickness and in health until death us do part," Misty said, smiling widely at the man before her. He wiped an escaped tear away with a thumb and smiled gently back.

"Then you may now kiss the bride," the beaming priest said. Ash leaned forwards and placed a tender kiss on her lips. The congregation broke into a round of applause, and Delia proceeded to blubber joyfully into her tissue.

"There, there Delia," Brock comforted, patting her shoulder.

"Oh Brock," Delia sniffled. "I finally get to have grandkids!"

Brock shook his head fondly and turned to watch Ash lead Misty up the aisle.

"I can't believe my daughter got married."

From beside him, Emma rolled her eyes, "Brock, Misty's not your daughter."

"Anyway, I get a speech instead," Delia commented with a smile.

"Be worried," Kenny whispered in Brock's ear as he walked past.

**~**~**

"And so," Gary finished, rounding off the end of his speech. "All it took to get our happy couple together was a ridiculous plan, a wig, make-up and a girls' sleepover. And they're still together now, how did you survive Misty?" he asked her jokingly.

"To finish off Delia has requested to show us some photos, which I'm exceedingly worried about, if past experiences are anything to go by. But first let us toast; to the happy couple!" Gary raised his glass, the other guests followed suit.

"To the happy couple!"

"Right then," Delia began dramatically, standing up. "Kenny, you're operating the computer." The auburn haired man nodded, moving to sit behind the laptop, plugged in at the corner of the room.

"Now before I begin I want to tell you about the mother's perspective on the aforementioned sleepover. Most people are worried when they learn that the people supposed to be looking after their sons," she paused to give a pointed glare to Tracey and Brock. "Have actually sent them to an all girls sleepover, dressed in drag in order to drop hints on a certain guide leader about a certain gentlemen, aren't I right Brock?" The guests all turned to stare at the intimidated man who nodded sheepishly.

Delia gave a small nod to Kenny, who put on the first photo which showed Brock and Emma dosing on the sofa.

"Fortunately said guide leader was the cousin of our next door neighbour who came to visit on Christmas Eve. Now they are married with three kids, well done you."

Delia gave another nod to Kenny, who changed the photo again, this time it showed May and Drew. "Here we have May and Drew who have been married for a year now and have a baby on the way."

Kenny changed the photo for a second time, to show Gary and Patricia, "Thirdly, we have Gary and Patricia who's on – off relationship is too complicated for even me to understand. So I have a request for you two, well more an order; quit stalling and get married already, Sam wants great-grandkids!"

"Next, we have the happy couple, the wonderful Ash and Misty, they're not as cute and innocent now as they are in this picture, so they better get on with producing those grandkids!" Ash rolled his eyes and Misty laughed at Delia's persistence.

"Finally, we have Dawn and Kenny, who are still just as adorable now as they were then, but I believe Kenny has something to say."

"Erm yes," Kenny began nervously, stepping onto the makeshift stage. "Well Dawn, we've been together for such a long time now, that I'm happy to say I'm most definitely in love with you." There was a collective 'ahh' from most of the female guests.

"Which is why I want to ask you one question; Dawn Berlitz, will you marry me?" The guests were silent as they eagerly awaited Dawn's response. She stood up and smiled.

"Yes." The guests all cheered as Dawn ran across the room to Kenny and threw her arms around his next in a huge hug.

"Sorry to break the beautiful moment guys," May piped up. "But I think my water's just broke."

**~**~**


	7. One Big Dysfunctional Family

A/N: So this is the second part to the Epilogue, and I hope you enjoy. Also, since I had been considering one, and I also received a request for one, I will be publishing a sequel, hopefully.

I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story, it really made my day when I opened my inbox and saw all the review alerts. On this final note, I hope you had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and I hope you all have a wonderful 2010.

Epilogue – Part Two – One Big Dysfunctional Family

The people in the waiting room were silent, but that didn't mean the room was silent, the room was filled with the sounds of labouring mothers.

Ash winced at the sound of a particularly loud screech coming from a room not far away.

"I won't cause you that much pain, honey," Misty assured him.

"Poor Drew," Emma sighed as her son, Ollie, who was sat on her lap, hid his face at another scream.

"It seems May is channelling the pain she feels into Drew's hand," Gary commented.

"Having babies is painful?"Brock and Emma's five year old daughter, Katie asked innocently from her perch on Delia's lap.

"It hurts more than a tickle, but a lot more than paying taxes," Delia answered with a smile.

"What're taxes?"she said, looking questioningly up into Delia's eyes.

"When mummy or daddy or I works, we earn money and the people who look after Kanto take some of that money off us so we can have free roads, schools and hospitals."

"But I don't want free school!" Ollie protested. "School is icky!"

"No it's not," Katie retorted. "You only say that 'coz you're stupid!"

"Katie," Brock scolded. "Your brother is not stupid, now apologise."

"Sorry Ollie," Katie said, subtly rolling her eyes. The five-year old turned to Delia, "Super Aunt Delia, can I go see Aunt Patricia now?"

"Sure dear," Delia replied, releasing the blonde-haired girl off her lap. Katie skipped joyfully across the room to her aunt.

The door to the waiting room burst open, making all those inside jump. Norman, Caroline, Max and one of Drew's sisters all sped in.

"We're not late are we," Caroline huffed in a panicked voice. The others shook their heads dumbly.

"Good," Norman replied, having caught his breath. "I don't want to miss meeting my precious grandchild."

"The baby sure doesn't sound precious," Max joked as another scream graced the corridors of the maternity ward.

"Oh no, that's Drew," Misty answered. The three Maples turned to stare at her.

"What?" Max asked incredulously. "That's my sister's _husband_?"

"Well Drew has always been a wimp when it comes to pain," his sister reasoned, slumping in a seat beside Delia.

As if to prove her point, a dazed Drew stumbled into the waiting room.

"It's a girl," he informed them dizzily then promptly collapsed on the floor. One of the nurses rushed over.

"Is he okay?" she asked the group.

"He's fine," his sister answered. "He's just a bit of a drama queen." The nurse nodded and walked back to her post at the desk.

"How lax are these hospitals getting?" Gary mused as he observed the scene from afar.

**~**~**

Two hours later, Ash and Misty were still sat snuggled in the same arm chair, while Brock, Emma, Delia and Drew's sister visited May, Drew (who had fortunately recovered) and their new baby girl. Norman, Caroline and Max had gone in search of a hotel and Gary and Patricia were currently looking after Katie and Ollie.

"Where're Dawn and Kenny?" Ash asked his wife.

"They stayed behind to help with the guests, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

They fell back into silence for a few moments, until Katie broke it.

"Aunt Patricia do you love me?" Katie asked innocently.

"Of course Katie," she replied with a fond smile.

"Do you love Ollie too?" she asked, with a small glance at her brother, on the other side of the room, slumbering on Gary's knee.

"And Ollie too," Patricia answered.

"What about Gary?" Katie answered, her innocence replaced by a mischievous smile. "Do you love Gary?"

"Erm, not that I don't but… I'm not sure… You see, it's complicated… I think that I…" Patricia stuttered about uselessly, flushing a deep pink.

"Aunt Patricia, I didn't ask you to stutter incoherently, I asked you if you loved Gary," Katie scolded.

Misty leaned up and whispered into Ash's ear.

"Well I'm not gonna object to that!" he cheered.

"Ash, that's not what I said!" she protested, grimacing at her husband. She shuddered theatrically, "Urgh, you're gross, we're in a hospital!"

All the same, the couple left the waiting room leaving behind a grinning Katie, a sleeping Ollie, a thoroughly embarrassed Patricia and a silent Gary who was pretending he wasn't eavesdropping on Patricia's conversation with the intuitive five-year old.

"Well?" Katie demanded. "Do you love Gary?"

Patricia sighed, seeing no easy way out. "I suppose I do," she mumbled. Katie clapped joyfully. Gary looked up sharply, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Does that mean you'll marry Gary?" Katie asked. "Hey that rhymes!" she added, pleased with her poetry.

"I don't know sweetheart," Patricia said, smiling sadly.

"But you two look really pretty together!" Katie protested. "It doesn't make sense that you glare at each other and say mean things."

"It doesn't make sense to me either, Katie," Gary said from across the room. Patricia's smile faded as she met Gary's solemn gaze.

"If it doesn't make sense, does that mean you'll marry Aunt Patricia?" Katie asked gleefully.

"If she'll have me."

**~**~**

Delia stopped short of the waiting room door, sensing the tense atmosphere within. She gestured to Brock and Emma who came up behind her to eavesdrop on the conversation inside.

"If it doesn't make sense, does that mean you'll marry Aunt Patricia?" a gleeful Katie asked loudly.

"If she'll have me."

Patricia wasn't given the chance to answer before Emma released a loudly cheer of,

"Finally!" The three conscious people in the room whipped their heads around to glare at the door.

"What's happened finally mommy?" Katie called.

Emma almost skipped into the room, "These two numbskulls."

"It certainly did take a while," Katie answered knowledgably.

"Where are my son and daughter-in-law?" Delia asked as she and Brock followed into the room.

"Oh he and Misty left, he said something about 'not being able to say no to that'," Gary answered matter-of-factly.

Delia grimaced, "I know I said I wanted grandkids, but that's disgusting, we're in a hospital."

"Nice to hear you think so highly of me mother," Ash answered sarcastically.

"That was awful quick," Brock chimed, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Brock you disgusting pig!" Misty shouted. "I would never do such a thing in a hospital!"

"What kind of thing?" Katie asked innocently.

"You're dad will tell you when you're thirteen," Emma answered, glaring at her now-sheepish husband.

"You know what," Delia mused. "We're just like one huge dysfunctional family."

"You can say that again!" Dawn chimed as she and Kenny entered the waiting room.

"Now where's this baby Drew went through so much pain for?" Kenny asked, amused. Delia pointed to the room just off the corridor.

They waited silently as Dawn and Kenny entered.

"Right," Ash began. "I give it five, four, three, two, one."

Bang on time, a loud squeal came out the room where May was, successfully waking Ollie.

"Oh my God, I get to be godmother?"

Misty laughed and smiled at Delia, "You're right mom, we're one big dysfunctional family!"

**~**~**

A/N: I'm actually quite sad that this story has come to its end. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. As I said before, I plan on writing a sequel, based on the gangs' ups and downs as parents. The cute Katie, seen in this chapter will be on the verge of becoming a teenager and everyone knows parenting isn't as easy as it looks, except Ash and Misty. Expect that around Christmas.

Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, it really means a lot to me. It really brightened my cold and snowy December (it snowed in Liverpool, that's now weird the weather's been) to receive your reviews. So thanks.

So for how, it's goodnight from me, and it's good night from him (and that phrase belongs to the Two Ronnies, not me)

Princess Tiger.


End file.
